Modern users rely on a host of connected devices and services such as Internet-enabled mobile devices, personal computers, servers, applications, and the like, for information storage and processing. As part of this trend, service providers and device manufacturers are combining and providing interoperability among these myriad information processing devices, applications, and services. More specifically, one area of development has been the processing of information through numerous, individual and personal spaces in which persons, groups of persons, etc. can place, share, interact and manipulate webs of information with their own locally agreed semantics without necessarily conforming to an unobtainable, global whole. These information spaces, often referred to as smart spaces, are projections of the ‘Giant Global Graph’ in which one can apply semantics and reasoning at a local level. In one embodiment, information spaces are made of distributed components of information which are stored, maintained and processed in different forms by systems having different architectures and using different technologies. However, because of the distributed nature of such information, information may need to be transferred from device or system to another for access or processing, thereby using valuable network bandwidth and resources. As a result, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in reducing the amount of network resources for information processing.